merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wicked Day
Rate this episode! The Wicked Day is the third episode of the fourth series of Merlin which was first broadcast on the 15th of October 2011. It marks the death of Uther, with Arthur becoming the new King of Camelot. Synopsis The mighty citadel is buzzing in anticipation of the prince’s birthday celebrations, as the fantasy drama continues. But Arthur’s old adversary, Odin, promises to ensure this is one party Camelot will never forget – for among the assembling guests lurks a deadly assassin set to strike. As the dust settles, Camelot is left devastated. Just how far is Merlin prepared to go to put things right; would he really risk everything and reveal his secret? Plot and Geldred plot againist Arthur]] The episode begins with a feast in the Palace of Camelot for Arthur's birth anniversary (birthday). Uther tells Arthur he will appear at the feast, saying he would never miss his only son’s party for the anniversary of his birth. However one of the members of the Circus that has been hired to entertain the guests, the Gleeman, works for King Odin, who still wants revenge for his son’s murder at Arthur’s hands. Gleeman invites Arthur to help in the knife throwing game, and puts an apple in his mouth. Although it seems like the final knife is going to kill Arthur, it doesn't and instead hits the apple. As he gets down and is seen eating the apple and bowing, it is revealed that the apple had a sedative in it, and that Gleeman plans to strike in a few hours when Arthur is weak. participates in the circus' performance]] protects his son]] That night, after the party, Arthur returns to his chambers with Merlin He begins to fall to the sedative and Merlin accuses him of being drunk as he staggers out the door to go check on his father. He sees that his father is sleeping and removes a cup from Uther’s hand, sitting down in the chair opposite him and beginning to fall asleep. He manages to see the reflection of Gleeman coming at him with a sword from the downed guards outside the door, and grabs a sword, protecting himself. He is barely able to stand, though, and is easily defeated and knocked down by Gleeman, who then proceeds to raise the sword above his head and attempt to kill him. Another sword stops him which is revealed to be Uther, who fights the man and kills him, getting stabbed in the process. Arthur catches him and begins to cry, shouting for someone to help them and offering to get help himself, though Uther tells him to stay with him, saying that he will be a great king, and that he has loved him his whole life despite putting his duty as king before Arthur. and Agravaine create a plan to have Uther killed]] Later, while Uther is unconscious in his bed, Gaius tells Arthur that the Gleeman's dagger has touched Uther’s heart and that he is now bleeding inside. He assures Arthur that there is nothing he can do for Uther and that it is only a matter of time before he dies. After a few hours of reflection, Arthur decides that he will use magic to save his father, despite all the horrible things he has both heard and witnessed that it can do. Only now Merlin plans to save Uther’s life to convince Arthur to return magic back to Camelot and tells Gaius that he will use his Dragoon the Great disguise to help him. Agravaine goes to the woods to tell Morgana about Arthur’s plan. She then enchants a necklace that reverse any healing spells and increase the power ten fold, stating that Uther won't have chance to survive. Later, Agravaine puts the enchanted necklace around Uther's neck, telling the unconscious king that now he gets what he deserves. Merlin tells Arthur that a sorcerer lives in the Eglieest Forest and they set off to find him. Excusing himself to pee, Merlin transforms into Dragoon the Great. Demanding that Arthur removes Uther’s anti-magic laws in exchange, Dragoon accepts to heal Uther. Dragoon says that he will meet Arthur in Camelot as he needs a few herbs. Excusing himself out and telling Arthur to stay in the house for a bit, Merlin/Dragoon uses a potion outside to reverse back to normal. carries the disguised Merlin to Uther's chambers]] ]] Later that night Merlin goes to the southern gate with a magic book Gaius gave him, and turning into Dragoon, he is escorted by Arthur into Uther’s chambers, avoiding the guards. Dragoon casts a healing spell, unaware of Morgana's enchanted necklace around Uther's neck. The spell seems to work at first, with Uther opening his eyes and looking at Arthur, who is relieved. Then, to both Arthur and Dragoon’s horror, Uther dies without warning. An enraged and grief-stricken Arthur, who thinks Dragoon just purposely killed his father, attempts to attack Dragoon, but Merlin uses magic to knock him out and flees to reverse his transformation. Gaius later shows Merlin the necklace and Merlin realises that it was Morgana who had caused the spell to go wrong, not his own magic. griefs over Uther's dead body]] , King of Camelot]] Arthur tells Merlin later that he has lost both his parents at the hands of magic and that he sees magic and its practitioners as pure evil. He vows never to forget that, saddening Merlin who already feels guilty. As Arthur mourns Uther’s death all night, Merlin blames himself for his death as Arthur’s heart has again been hardened against magic and is worried that Arthur will never learn that he has magic. Gaius reassures him that Arthur will soon learn of his magic and that Morgana killed Uther because his spirit had died when Morgana betrayed him. However, Merlin seems to be more worried about his failed plan to bring back magic to Camelot than about the death of Uther and his best friend's grief, not saying a word about the loss that Arthur has suffered. Merlin spends the night in front of the throne room where Arthur mourns his father. When Arthur realises that Merlin had waited in front of the door to be there for him, he thanks Merlin and instantly wants breakfast, obviously being a relaxed mood again. The episode ends with Arthur being crowned King of Camelot, and as the people chant, “Long Live The King!”, Merlin joins in strong on the last chant. Cast Main Cast * Colin Morgan as Merlin/Emrys/Dragoon * Bradley James as Arthur Pendragon * Katie McGrath as Morgana Pendragon * Nathaniel Parker as Agravaine * Anthony Head as Uther Pendragon * Rupert Young as Sir Leon * Eoin Macken as Sir Gwaine * Angel Coulby as Guinevere * Richard Wilson as Gaius Recurring Cast * Adetomiwa Edun as Sir Elyan * Tom Hopper as Sir Percival * Michael Cronin as Geoffrey of Monmouth Guest Cast * Phil Davis as The Gleeman * Phil Holden as Geldred * Kyle Lima as Guard Gallery Transcript Release & Reception 15 October 2011 at 8.15pm on BBC One and BBC One HD Trivia *Agravaine says that the assassin that attempted to kill Arthur was sent by King Odin, in another attempt for revenge after Arthur killed his son (The Once and Future Queen). *Merlin uses his Dragoon the Great persona again (Queen of Hearts). *Last live appearance of Uther (Anthony Head) and last appearance of Anthony Head in the opening credits. *This episode marks the last appereance of Geoffrey of Monmouth. *Agravaine finally avenges his siblings' deaths. *The Australian TV Week misprinted the episode's title saying it was called 'The Wicked Way'. See also *Characters: Dragoon the Great, King Odin, Circus Group (The Gleeman, Geldred), Geoffrey of Monmouth, Sentry *Locations: Morgana's Hovel, Dragoon the Great's Hut *Magic: Elemental Magic (Fire spell), Healing spells *Objects: Enchanted Pendant *Events: Arthur's Birthday, Coronation of King Arthur, Duel between Uther and the Gleeman *Potion fr:Un Jour Funeste Category:Series 4 Episodes Category:Shot in 35mm Category:Episodes